Aries Austin
'Life and Family' Aries Austin was born in Los Angeles. He got into Pro Wrestling at a very Young age of 6. He was meant and was groomed to be a scholar by His parents Damien and Kristen Austin. Aries secrety began training at a Wrestling school managed by The Din Family. He trained along side Asheel Din IV, Phil Hardy, Colt Anderson, Justin Ledger, Alex Starr, Stacy Carter, Christian Hardy, Johnny Thunder, Selena Russo, and Kelly Cage of PCUW. Along with Jason Russo of UWE (Who would soon graduate). And Christian Din of TCW (Who graduated quickly after Aries' arival with Jason). Aries was able to start wrestling at the age of 12. He participated in a backyard league run by Asheel IV and his friends named Truely Awesome Wrestling (TAW for short). Aries previously dated Selena Russo for a brief month in PCUW but, they broke up. 'Wrestling career' Aries was brought into PCUW before the first show. He was only used as a x-division guy Before the Destiny Empire. However Zack wouldn't let Aries do much for some unknown reason. Aries wrestled at House shows and dark match usually jobbing out to people. He teamed with Jimmy Clarke. They always lost. The Destiny Empire was created and Aries joined with them very soon afterwards. There is conflicting backstage stories as to why Aries was put into the empire. Some say Asheel pitched it to Zack while Others say It was Kevin who personally selected him. Another story is Zack needed someone to fill a spot and chose Aries. As PCUW got it's first television deal Aries was starting to be reconized by the backstage crew with potentiel to be something big. His work in the ring was improving quickly. Aries was soon pushed as a huge part of the X-Division. He Would win the X-Division title from Johnny 2x4 At Decembers End of Days event. This would begin Aries becoming the face of the X-Division. Aries would wrestle his first main event at a Pay Per View the next month in a leathal lockdown match. His team of Destiny Empire members lost to The Erupting Ed's. Aries would go on to beat 1/3 of the Ed's in a match against Edd (Double D) The next month. Aries credits this match at Saint Valentines day massacre as the match where he thought he was reaching his A-Game as a wrestler. At March's Breaking Point event Aries defeated Captain Melonhead to retain. Aries defeated Alex Starr at Road to Glory in April. At May's Final Countdown Aries defeated Christian Hardy to retain the X-Division title again. Following Final Countdown. PCUW got a TV Deal with Spike TV. Aries meanwhile started to gain a cult following on the Internet soon after and the night of New Day was the beginning of Aries' rise in popularity. Following his loss of the X-Division title Aries gained a massive amount respect from fans and the internet. Also he began to hint at Friction between him and his Fellow Destiny Empire members. Days later at the PCUW Award show Aries was named X-Division Wrestler of the year. At the PCUW-Animated Supershow, Aries Austin beat TD Kenelly in a match that won best Non-Title match at the FWAs. Also at the Supershow Aries' started a mini feud with Vegeta. Aries Trashed Vegeta's locker room and gave his daughter Bulla "A ride." Aries at the end of the night helped the Face PCUW Roster in taking down Brock Sampson and helping Ed defeat Vegeta. This continued to hint at a Face turn but, it is still unoffical. Although the crowd intends to Cheer him (Some of them.) for his outspoken attitude to his Destiny Empire members and the roster. Also for his wrestling ability 'Accomplishments and Finishers' Finishers: *Air Aries (Spingboard knee to the face) *Phoenix Splash Accomplishments: *1 x PCUW X-Division Champion of the year *1x PCUW Awards for X-Division Wrestler of the year *1x PCUW Awards for Match of the year (Destiny Empire vs Erupting Eds at New Years War) *1 x FWA for Non Title match of th year (Aries vs TD at PCUW-Animated supershow) 'Family' *Damien Austin (Age: 43) - Father; Professor and famous Scholar *Kristen Austin (Age:32) - Monther; English Teacher at Cherry Falls High *Michelle Austin (Age: 13) - Little Sister Category:PCUW OCs